Kit
|type1=Normal |media=special |catchepnum=PS391 |catchepname=Luring in a Lickilicky |evolution=1 |numeps1=less than 1 |firststagename=Lickitung |pokemonname=Lickilicky |epnum=PS390 |epname=Licking Lickitung |firstevoep=PS390 |firstevoname=Licking Lickitung |prevonum=108 |evo1num=463 |current=With Diamond |va=no }} Kit (Japanese: りー Rī), known as Tung in Chuang Yi's translations, is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his fourth overall. He is at level 53 and his Characteristic is "often lost in thought." History Kit first appeared as a in Licking Lickitung, having stolen 's food and Town Map. Attempting to recover it Diamond ran into the Pokétch Co. President, who insisted he help advertise his Pokétch. While advertising Lickitung showed up again in an attempt to grab more stuff and Diamond decided to capture him. Lickitung attacked Don with and followed up with a , allowing Don to throw Lickitung. This enraged Lickitung and caused him to evolve into a . Diamond then attempted to capture him, but only ended up upsetting him more. Lickitung then burrowed underground and began attacking with . Using his Pokétch Diamond figured out where Lickilicky's next spot to attack was and had grab him when he surfaced. Diamond then threw a Poké ball at him, capturing him. Afterwards the two went around town and returned all of Kit's stolen items. In Yikes, Yanmega!, Diamond ran into a group of being controlled by Mars that were attacking Roseanne. After assessing the situation Diamond has Kit attack with to scatter them and find the device that is controlling them. Diamond then has Tru attack with , but the attack misses, surprising Diamond. Due to this he and Kit go straight into the middle of the swarm and take one of their attacks head on, allowing Kit to grab the device and smash it. Due to the device being destroyed the Yanmega are left without instructions and leave. In Chancing Upon Chingling, once Diamond was spotted by the Advanced level Grunt, Kit participated with Diamond's other Pokémon to battle against him. Although he took heavy damage from the Grunt's 's he managed to counter attack with Power Whip and , allowing Diamond to run ahead. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI, Kit was used alongside the other Pokémon to battle against the Legendary Pokémon and . With the help of Diamond and 's Pokémon and with a combined technique, they were all able to destroy the Red Chains controlling them. In Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost), Kit battled against a wild that Diamond and Pearl were trying to protect. Diamond sent out Kit to battle against it and had him attacked with a Slam attack alongside 's , but the moves dealt no damage due to it being an type and having the Ability . Rotom then moved towards Diamond and Pearl and shocked them while giggling before leaving for Eterna City. In The Final Dimensional Duel VIII, Kit helped alongside Cyrus's to free Dialga and Palkia from 's trap. Kit used to copy Honchkrow's in order to cut away at their restraints. Personality and characteristics Kit is a mischievous and curious Pokémon who loves to play around. He has a habit of collecting items that he finds, even stealing them if they belong to someone prior to his capture. Kit is a powerful battler and can use his long tongue to deliver strong attacks. Kit is also easily enraged when losing a fight and will act out aggressively. He has a strong relationship with his Trainer and shares his love of food. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Rollout|1=Lickitung Slam|2=Dig|3=Power Whip}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Rollout as a Lickitung|1=Slam as a Lickitung|2=Dig|3=Power Whip}}|image2=Kit mod 3}}|0=Wring Out|1=Digler Slam Earthquake|2=Me First Cyrus Honchkrow Night Slash Adventures}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Wring Out|1=Slam|2=Me First}}}} Moves used via Me First }} Trivia * Kit is the only Pokémon that Diamond has ever caught in a battle; , Tru, Don, and Moo were given to him, and Reg and chose Diamond as their Trainer. Names Related articles Category:Diamond's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon it:Kit ja:りー zh:阿舌